Entre animes y helado
by NaoBreek
Summary: A Kagome, como toda japonesa, le gusta ver anime y que mejor en compañía del sensual helado de chocolate, y sus dos amores InuYasha y su anime favorito Ranma 1/2. [¡Regalo de bienvenida para Mony Taisho!]


**Summary:** A Kagome, como toda japonesa, le gusta ver anime y que mejor en compañía del sensual helado de chocolate, y sus dos amores InuYasha y su anime favorito Ranma 1/2. [¡Regalo de bienvenida para Mony Taisho!]

 **Paring:** [InuYasha/Kagome]

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha y (también, porque no nombrar) Ranma 1/2, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Entre animes y helado**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

En entre las muchas ramas y hojas del Goshimboku, cierto hanyô de cabellos plateados, era delatado a causa de sus ropajes rojos.

InuYasha suspiro. Era momento de ir a buscar Kagome quien, hace tres días, se había marchado a su mundo a, según dijo, realizar unos importantes _exámenes_ en su escuela.

Frunció el ceño, aun no entendía cuál era esa maña de ir a esa estúpida escuela y realizar esos imbéciles exámenes, que seguro eran demonios muy fuertes, en especial uno llamado _matemáticas_ con el cual la chica del futuro siempre solía tener pesadillas.

Claro, recordó, la última vez que pregunto eso fue cuando había roto uno de sus libros, la respuesta fue una sencilla lluvia de siéntate's que lo hizo tragar tierra a montones.

Y hace tres días atrás, cuando él se opuso a dejarla ir echándole en cara que debían buscar los fragmentos de la Shikon, los cuales estaban destruidos por _su_ culpa, la muchacha le dio como premio, por sus palabra, una nueva lluvia de siéntate's.

En fin pensó, cuando llego al siglo XXI y abría las puertas de la pagoda, dispuesto a arrastrar a Kagome al Sengoku si era necesario. Claro, tratando de no salir sentado en el proceso. Abrió la ventana de la habitación de la colegiala, internándose en ella. La esencia a flores silvestres, característica en Kagome, inundo sus sentidos.

Cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente, dejándose embriagar por ese olor. Sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance, en el que entro, agudizo su oído tratando de identificar los sonidos.

Escucho ruidos en la planta baja, y curioso bajo. Se sorprendió y molesto, cabe decir, al encontrar a la Higurashi tirada en el sofá, bien pancha, viendo la caja mágica, con un tarro de, según leyó _holado_ o algo así.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?─ Gruño.

─ ¿InuYasha?─. Kagome parpadeo confundida. Se enderezo, quedando sentada aun con la cuchara, cubierta de su exquisito helado de chocolate, en su boca.

─ Te deje venir porque dijiste que debías ir a tu estúpida oscola…

─ Escuela.─ corrigió.

─ Si, como sea, y realiza esos exámenes y te encuentro tirada descansando. ─ le ataco, mientras metía las manos en su _haori_ , molesto.─ Antes de hacer eso hubieras vuelta así no retrasábamos más la búsqueda.

─ ¡Necesito un descanso, ¿sabes?! ─. Se levantó indignada, ─ además, si no he ido a la escuela es porque la están retocando y suspendieron las clases─ se cruzó de brazos. ─ Y solo quería descansar y poder ver animes.

─ ¿Ani-que? ─ Parpadeo confundido.

─ Kyôkai No Rinne ya va por el capítulo quince, y yo aún sigo en el tres. ─ se quejó, sin prestar la mínima importancia a la confusión del hanyô.─ Además están pasando Ranma, por favor InuYasha solo déjame ve un ratito más.─ rogo.

Se rasco la cabeza.─ Y-Yo… ¿Quién es- ─. Intento pregunta, más al parecer la joven no le prestaba atención.

─ ¿Me dejas ver? ─. Volvió a preguntar, como si de una niña se tratase. InuYasha frunció el ceño, Kagome al parecer ignoraba sus palabras, abrió la boca para soltar un rotundo NO, pero como había dicho anteriormente, la colegiaba ignoraba olímpicamente sus intentos de hablar.

─ Si. ─ Ella sonrió, él parpadeo─ ¡Gracias, InuYasha!, prometo que solo será un momento, luego nos vamos al Sengoku. ─ Y nuevamente se sentó en el sofá, con el tarro y la cuchara de helado en sus manos, dispuesta a disfrutar ese momento con InuYasha.

Lo que la muchacha no predigo es que el hibrido seguía parado, como un grandísimo tonto, preguntándose en que maldito momento él había dicho que si podían quedarse un rato más. Un tic nervioso se apodero de su ojo, abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar su ya tan conocida frase de: " _Ya te dije que no tenemos tiempo para tontería, recuerda que hay que buscar los fragmentos de Shikon"_. Claro, se contuvo por dos razones.

1_Kagome estaba muy emocionada, su rostro tenía la sonrisa de una niña pequeña frente su juguete favorito.

2_Si intentaba llevársela a la fuerza, terminaría con su cara enterrada en el suelo y, como había dicho anteriormente, Kagome estaba muy emocionada, y él no era quien para prohibirle estar más tiempo en su época.

Asique, dándose por vencido, se dejó caer en el suelo, a un lado de Kagome y el sofá, con su típica pose de indio.

Olfateo disimuladamente, se percató que no había rastro de los otros integrantes de la familia Higurashi.

─ ¿Y tu familia? ─ interrogo.

─ Sôta tuvo una cita con Hitomi. Mi mamá acompaño al abuelo a un retiro o algo así, no preste atención.─ No me sorprende, pensó el hanyô. La muchacha mientras hablaba, no había despegado ni los ojos de la caja ni la boca de la cuchara.

─Keh. ─Soltó, fijando su mirada en la caja de imágenes. Un chico de trenza y una chica de cabellos cortos y azules, mantenían una pelea.

─ Oe, Kagome, ¿Quiénes son eso?

─ La chica es Akane. Y el chico…─ el suspiro que soltó, provoco que las orejitas del hanyô se agitaran, ─ es Ranma…

Parpadeo, observando al chico de trenzas golpear a un panda─ ¿Ranma?

─ Aja. Ranma tiene una maldición, cuando toca agua fría se trasforma en mujer…─ volvió a suspirar─ Pero ni así deja de ser guapo.

El comentario no pasó desapercibido para el hanyô, sintió como la sangre comenzaba hervir en su interior, ¿conque ese tal Ranma le parecía guapo? Apretó sus puños, celoso. Quería ver que tan guapo quedaría cuando se encargara de romperle la cara.

─Keh. Pues para mí es un débil humano. ─ Bufo.

─ Oye─ Le regaño─ Ranma no es débil, todo lo contrario; es muy fuerte. ─ Sonrió con cierto… orgullo.

─ Khe. ─ mascullo molesto.

Después de un muy molesto momento, según para el hanyô quien debía aguantar que _su chica_ (claro porque Kagome era **su chica** , aunque el jamás lo admitiera), babeara por otro hombre. En la caja mágica apareció una chica de cabellos largos, quien abrazaba con fuerza a Ranma

─ ¡Estúpida, Shampoo, suelta a Ranma! ¡Él es **MÍO**! ─. Oh si, y esas palabras, para InuYasha, fueron una bomba de tiempo.

Al hanyô le entraron unas inmensas ganas de matar a alguien, mejor dicho a cierto peli-negro. Gruño, sin embargo jamás estuvo preparado para las palabras de la Higurashi.

─ Ah, mi amado Ranma…─ musito en un suspiro, sin darse cuenta.

Esas palabras le cayeron como agua helada al medio demonio.

 _Mi amado Ranma._

 _Mi amado Ranma._

 _Mi amado Ranma…_

¡Ella había dicho; mi amado Ranma! Kagome solo lo había llamado _amado_ a él, solo a ÉL, no a ese estúpido. Quiso gruñir, sin embargo se detuvo. Todos sus celos pasaron a ser una profunda tristeza, y una pregunta se formó en su mente.

─ _¿En qué momento la perdí?_ ─. Pensó y apretó los puños, sus orejas se pegaron en su cabeza, en un acto reflejo.

Kagome siguió perdida en el programa, sin percatarse del sufrimiento del hanyô, quien había dejado de prestar atención a su alrededor.

Apago la tele cuando el programa termino, suspiro y sonrió. Amaba ver animes, sobre todo los de Rumiko Takahashi, aunque claro, lamentablemente la mujer era muy mala haciendo finales.

Se percató del silencio en la sala, a su lado el hanyô mantenía la mirada oculta, el cuerpo tenso y los puños apretados.

─ ¿InuYasha?

─ ¿Cuándo? ─. Mascullo.

─ ¿eh?... ─ Parpadeo, confundida─ ¿Cuándo qué?

─ ¿¡Cuando te enamoraste de ese tonto!? ─. Grito, poniéndose de pie y dejado a la vista sus ojos llenos de dolor.

─ InuYasha, ¿A qué te refieres? ─ retrocedió nerviosa y confundida, muy confundida ¿Que mierda le pasaba a InuYasha?

Rió ronco. ─ "Ah, mi amado Ranma", ¿te suena a algo? ─. La miro dolido.

Kagome sintió como un viento frio soplaba de repente y solo hiso lo que cualquiera aria en esa situación, estallo en carcajadas.

─ ¿¡De que mierda te ríes!? ─. Grito dolido y ofendido.

─ E-Es… q-que…─ Rió. ─ InuYasha, ¿Sabes que es un anime?

La miro confundido, por el cambio de conversación. ─ No ─ Negó.

─ InuYasha, un anime es como una caricatura o una película─ rió, ─ Ranma, pertenece al anime y el manga, es solo un personaje de ficción, él no existe.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar, el hanyô tenía una cara de; _ahora qué carajo digo_ , acompañada también de una cara de; _esto me pasa por tonto_.

Asique fue Kagome quien rompió el silencio, con una pregunta muy vergonzosa para el hanyô.

─ ¿Estabas molesto porque dije "mi amado Ranma"?

─ Y-Yo…

Rió. ─ Tú sabes que eres el único, _mi amado InuYasha._

Las mejillas de ambos se colorearon, la azabache bajo la mirada, hallándose con el tarro de helado en sus manos.

─ Oye, InuYasha. ─ llamo, este la miro curioso y aun avergonzado.─ ¿Quieres helado de chocolate? ─. Le sonrió, tratando de romper el incómodo momento. Le extendía la cuchara para qué probara.

Se sonrojo, aún más, de solo pensar en comer con la cuchara que, hace unos minutos, estuvo en la boca de Kagome, esas cosas solo hacían las parejas o compañeros. Pero claro, estaban e 500 años en el futuro y ahí todo eso, al parecer, era normal.

Un poco receloso olfateo el frio contenido de la cuchara, olía a dulce. Abrió más confiado la boca, cuando el helado se encontró con sus papilas gustativas, gimió.

Era delicioso, el chocolate amargo desde ese momento era su segundo amor, ya que el primero siempre seria el ramen.

Claro, estaba ablando de comida. Porque si hablaban de sentimientos humanos, por así decirlo, Kagome siempre estaba primero.

Aunque ella no lo supiera, por el momento.

─ Kagome.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Tienes helado. ─ sonrió.

Parpadeo.─ ¿Donde?

De pronto sintió el rostro de InuYasha acercarse lentamente al suyo, su cara levemente inclinada, podía sentir su respiración lenta y pausada a escasos milímetros de su rostro. Abrió la boca, pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, presiono sus labios contra los de ella, en una pequeña caricia, era un beso suave pero al mismo tiempo apasionado, lo sintió rozar su lengua contra sus labios y gimió.

─ En el labio.─ musito en un jadeo, cuando se separaron.

Ok, eso no lo esperaba. No tenía que ser adivina para saber que sus mejillas estaban rojas, y por supuesto, las de InuYasha también.

─ G-Gracias…

Bien, pensó el hanyô, retiraba lo dicho. Los labios de Kagome y el chocolate eran mucho más deliciosos. La vio remover sonrojada la cuchara en el tarro. Sonrió, cuando una idea le pasó por la cabeza.

─ La próxima vez que veamos animes, envés de tomar helado…─ se rasco la cabeza, un poco sonrojado. ─ Podemos comer ramen.

Levanto la mirada, y aun sonrojada, sonrió.─ Claro.

Esa había sido la mejor tarde entre animes y helado, quien sabe, la próxima tal vez el ramen le daba un toque distinto.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

 **N/A:** Ñeee, si final horrible.

Mony, guapa, espero que esta (mierda) de fic, sea un poquis de tu agrado. Ya sé que el título es muy safgbyhdsnmgbvhdkg, pero sabes que soy pésima buscando títulos.

Bien, FanFiction anda muy mal últimamente, algunos guiones, comas, puntos incluso palabras desaparecen o aparecen incompletas, por eso si alguien ve que hay alguna palabra incompleta o algo por el estilo, es culpa de la página. Yo ya leí el fic antes de publicarlo, y está todo bien. Les digo, por las moscas.

Bueno eso es todo.

¡Bienvenida a FanFiction, mujer!

Saludos.

Aki. mart


End file.
